


I though you said no more dangerous stunts?

by Sammy66



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy66/pseuds/Sammy66
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 22





	I though you said no more dangerous stunts?

You shook your head in desperation as you watched Diego jumping around, throwing knives at two men while kicking another one in the face. At this point, you didn't understand why he even wanted you to come with him on these little vigilante missions. You'd barely had time to take one of the guys down before he started showing off.  
As the last man fell to the ground, he looked back to you, a mad grin on his face. You shot him an unimpressed look.   
"What?" he asked, his smile faltering a bit at the look on your face. He went to retrieve his knives from the fallen men, never taking his eyes off you.  
"I thought you said no more dangerous stunts?" You knew about his powers, knew he could take care of himself just fine. But that didn't stop you from worrying. That was the main reason you always went with him. Well, that, and also you didn't want to miss out on opportunities to spend time with him. Even if this was the sort of activity you usually ended up doing with him.   
You'd met him a while ago at the boxing gym. He didn't say much, but something about him intrigued you. That's how you ended up following him one night when you saw him sneaking out. You weren't exactly surprised when you caught up with him only to find him in the middle of a fight with 3 men, a whimpering girl standing a few feet away, watching the fight in horror. You'd ran to her, asking if she was okay. Once she nodded, you jumped in to help Diego.  
He'd been quite impressed with your fighting abilities and things just went off from there, you became fast friends.   
One night, as he was leaving, he spotted you and asked if you'd mind tagging along, claiming he could use some backup. That had been the first, but certainly not the last time. It became a common thing after that. You had unwittingly become a vigilante, but you didn't exactly mind. It was quite fun after all. Well, apart for the anxiety Diego constantly put you through by being incredibly reckless.  
"Awe, come on, Y/N! Where’s your adventurous spirit?!" The grin was back in full force now, and you had to fight against your own smile.  
"I'm adventurous plenty! I'm here chasing bad guys into the night with you, aren't I?" To this he conceded with a small nod, a laugh escaping his mouth. You continued, "But you have to stop being needlessly reckless! What if something happened to you? What if I'm not there with you one of these times to cover your ass and you end up getting hurt? Or even killed?" You took a deep breath, willing yourself to calm down. You were heading into dangerous territory here.  
All the humor had left his face now as he considered you and realized how genuinely scared for him you were. He took a few steps toward you, hesitating for a second before deciding to go for it and take your hand in his. The contact surprised you, but managed to hide it by averting your gaze, starting at the ground.   
"Y/N, hey, look at me," he said softly, and you lifted your eyes slowly to his. He was looking intently into your eyes. You'd never seen him look so gentle, despite the ridiculous outfit and multiple knives on him. "I'm sorry, you're right. I probably should be more careful. I just… never really had a reason to before. But now…" he trailed off, suddenly looking embarrassed, as if he'd said too much.  
"But now?" you asked quietly, trying not to look too hopeful.  
"Now there's… now there's you," he admitted. Now it was his turn to look away. "I mean, I know we're not- but I- I just meant- I wasn't implying- but maybe I- you probably don't feel the same anyway." He let go of your hand and took a step back, only for you to reach out and grab his again before he could get too far.  
"Diego, hold on. Are you saying what I think you're saying? 'Cause, if you are, then yes. Yes, I feel the same." He looked at you then, hopeful but cautious, a question in his eyes, really? You nodded once, smiling fully as you saw the relief on his face.   
He laced your fingers together slowly. "Are you sure? I mean, I know I'm not easy to deal with, I can be a lot and-"  
"Diego," you interrupted.   
"What?"   
"Just shut up and kiss me, alright?"   
He laughed lightly. "Alright, I can do that."  
And he did.


End file.
